nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
PhD Flopper (WWZ)
PhD Flopper is a Perk-a-Cola featured in the Zombies game mode. It was introduced along with Stamin-Up on the map Ascension and returns in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Die Rise and Mob of the Dead (Grief only) It first appears in the World War Z storyline on the map, Breakout Zone. The price has been raised from 2000 to 2500. This is most likely because of how helpful PhD can be when surrounded by zombies (as the player can jump of an elevated position or use explosives at close range without taking damage). Effects PhD Flopper completely negates self-inflicted damage; however, the player will still groan and suffer temporary movement reduction when falling down from an elevated area. Another feature of this perk is that when players dive to prone from a height from which they would normally take damage, a 7.5 meter radius mini-nuke is created upon landing. The "nuke" is very powerful, with a maximum of 5000 damage at the center of the blast radius, and can kill zombies with 1 hit up to approximately round 20. Between rounds 20-30, PhD Flopper will begin to make crawlers, and on rounds beyond 30, zombies will retain their legs even in the center of the blast Locations Breakout Zone-Found in the Operating Theatre in The Main Building. DLC Locations TBA when DLC is released. Gallery 180px-PhD Flopper symbol.jpg|PhD Flopper Logo Phd flopper soda bottle.jpg|PhD Flopper Bottle PhD Flopper Machine Render.png|PhD Flopper Machine PhD Flopper Perk Ascension.jpg|PhD Flopper on Ascension 185px-Drinking_PhD.png|Drinking PhD Flopper Character Quotes Main Article: PhD Flopper/Character Quotes Trivia *Diving on top of zombies or a teammate with PhD Flopper will negate its explosion effect. *The perk's name is a play on the name of the popular soft drink Dr Pepper. *PhD Flopper is made from prunes and chemicals. *This perk allows players to overcook grenades without dying *One can see an empty Styrofoam cup in the deposit of the machine. *PhD Flopper will not protect players from the explosions caused by Napalm Zombies. *PhD Flopper is widely viewed as one of the best perks, second to only Juggernog. *On Moon, diving to prone will not trigger the explosion in low gravity sections. *PhD Flopper has the longest jingle out of all the Perk-a-Colas. *This perk in the Russian version is "Доктор бумс" ("Doctor Booms"). *The PhD Flopper's jingle is in the style of Funk. *In Die Rise, the PhD Flopper machine can be seen in a hallway, as an easter egg, the starting room elevator passes while it is crashing down. It is viewable for a very small amount of time, less than a second. It can easily be seen in theater mode. *Cell Block is the only Call of Duty: Black Ops II map to date where PhD Flopper can be obtained. *In Mob of the Dead, it appears on a boat next to the dock. Mule Kick appears next to it, and are unobtainable, like it is in Die Rise with the exception of Mule Kick. Category:GreenArkham Category:Perk-a-Cola Category:Canon Perks Category:WWZ Category:WWZ Perks